Life Turned Inside out
by KazuyaLoverProduction
Summary: Bardock is unexpectedly alive and is tempted to find Goku. But soon finds out he has friends and a family. Can he save his life from going crazy. Rated M for language and sexual themes
1. Prolouge

Life turned Inside-Out

That was one hell of a blast. I mean, not only did my own blast did any affect to Frieza's Death Blast,whatever you call it, it also adsorb it. I've never been so shocked in my life. I even almost shitted in my spandex pants. Literally. I knew this was the end. I had failed to stop Frieza. And on top of that, my whole race and planet has been destroyed. Not a single soul of our planet lived. Except for my two sons, Raditz and Kakkarot. Oh how I wish to be with my son. How I wish to hold him in my arms right now. And Raditz, don't even know where the hell he's at.

Hn. Who knows. Maybe out destroying a planet for Frieza. Uh! Saying his name makes me sick to my stomach. Don't worry Frieza! My son is gonna kick your sorry ass,you fucker! Haha.

Only if I had the power to kill Frieza, then planet Vegeta would live in peace. Damn those bakas. If they had listen to me, then we wouldn't be in this shit. There's no changing time now. It's too late. Just to late.

DAMN YOU FRIEZA!


	2. Planet Yadrit

Chapter 2:Planet Yadrit

Bardock lays flat on his back on a bed wearing some werid clothing.

"W-Where am I?", Bardock gasp.

"Not to worry. You are on planet Yadrit", the small alien wearing the exact same outfit as Bardock.

Bardock was completely confused. Him on planet Yadrit. Didn't he die back in the Atmosphere on planet Vegeta. Maybe this alien save him in time before he died. Or Frieza's attack was strong enough to kill him.

Bardock look at the alien, then his hands, then back at the alien.

"How long was I out." Bardock could of sworn he was dead. That attack was real. And he knew it. Something wasn't right.

"About 22 years, I believe. We thought you wouldn't make your a tough one,aren't ya.

Bardock only grunted in response._'Wow 22 years. I thought I was dead, but...what a minute'_."What the fuck 22 .

Bardock couldn't believe this. But if he's alive than that means..._'Maybe I can see Kakkarot after all. He's probably all grown up by now'_

"Excuse me sir," the yadrit alien said," I couldn't that you look exactly like that one youngster that can to this planet a few days ago."

"Huh. What! A few days ago! What was his name?" Bardock was shocked. There's only one person that looks like him and that's Kakkarot. And only Kakkarot. I think.

" I believe he said it was Goku," the yadrit replied.

Goku? Bardock sighed in disbelief. He was sure it was Kakkarot that alien was talking about. But Goku. In their Saiyan language Goku would sound like shit head. But wait. In his visions didn't he see an old man take in Kakkarot as his own? Yes! It had to be true. He was the one who call him Goku, making Kakkarot think that's his name. But how can he forget his name though. Maybe he crash landed and got brain damage or something. all Bardock wanted to do was find his son. That's all.

_'Maybe this yadrit know where Kakkarot is.'_

"Hey you there," Bardock yelled across the room," Do you know where this Goku guy is?"

"Ah yes. He said something about going back to planet Earth." the yadrit replied.

_'Earth huh.'_ " Is there any ship on the planet so I can go to this planet Earth."

The yadrit thought for a moment. " Why yes. Please follow me."

Bardock and the yadrit went into some space shuttled looking thing with a whole bunch of space pods. It was like the yadrits were doing some construction work or something.

"Here we are," the yadrit said," Just get into one and type in your destination."

Bardock was impresses." How long is Earth exactly."

"At least three days."

Three days should be enough time for Bardock. He couldn't wait to see his son. 'Don't worry Kakkarot. I'm coming.

Bardock got into the space pod and prepared for launching.

"Destination: Planet Earth. Deactivate Sleep mode." the computer spoke.

"Look out Kakkarot. Daddy's coming." Bardock said with excitement in his voice for the first time. Suddenly his stomach growled like it never growled before.

"Ah shit, man. If I was smart enough, I could of asked that damn yardick for some food. Well planet Earth better have some food that will satisfy my apatite and have a bathroom cause I need to take a mad shit right now. God damnit. Can this day get any worst."

After all that complaining, Bardock finally went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this story being short. Hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will be coming out very soon. PRETTY PLEASE review. just tell me what you think. Til then.<strong>


End file.
